Our Love Ends As The Dry Leaves Fall
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: For Eyeshield 21 Award, Seasons of September. Judulnya adalah summary ceritanya.


**Our Love Ends as the Leaves Fall**

Disclaim: Not mine!

Warning: AUish gitu deh. Dan ini adalah angsty shonen-ai romance. Yang tidak suka, boleh menekan tombol 'back'. Oh, ini klise, alias tidak mendetail, karena author sedang malas membuat yang mendetail. Mohon dimaafkan.

*-*.777.*-*

_Second POV_

Di suatu musim dingin, kau yang sedang berjalan untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang bertemu dengannya, seorang malaikat mungil yang mempunyai senyum yang hangat. Ia bertatap mata denganmu dan tersenyum lembut. Kau yang berhati dingin dan keras kepala mengacuhkannya, tidak memberinya pandangan kedua dan langsung saja berjalan melewatinya. Senyumnya memudar sedikit saat ia menyadari kau tidak menghiraukannya, namun kau tetap saja berjalan, mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatimu.

You're a cold hearted person, while he's a warm hearted one. "We don't belong together…"

*-*.777.*-*

_Kau berjalan menyusuri jalan bersalju tanpa tujuan pasti, hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu senggangmu. Rumah terasa membosankan bagimu. Tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi juga tidak terdengar menarik sekarang._

_Kau menghela napas panjang, mengamati asap putih dari napasmu membumbung ke angkasa dengan pandangan bosan. _'Che…'_ umpatmu dalam hati._

_Kau terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, dan tanpa sadar, kau tiba di daerah tempat ia tinggal. Bisikan kata-kata umpatan keluar dari bibirmu yang sedikit biru karena dingin. Tapi kau terdiam seketika saat kau melihat sosoknya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menyadari dirimu dan memandang tepat ke mata hijaumu. Sebuah senyum hangat merekah di wajahnya, membuat jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Sesaat kemudian, kau yang sudah sadar dari _trance_-mu memalingkan pandanganmu darinya dan berbalik untuk berjalan pulang._

_Sembari kau berjalan, kau melirik ke arahnya tanpa menoleh. Dari ujung matamu, kau melihat senyum hangatnya memudar dan digantikan ekspresi sedih. Seribu jarum seakan menusuk hatimu ketika kau melihat ekspresinya, namun kau tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadamu dan terus berjalan. _'Sialan, kau chibi…'_umpatmu dalam hati sambil menendang salju yang tak bersalah dengan kesal. _'Damn…'

*-*.777.*-*

Lalu, di awal musim semi, kau yang tak lagi dapat menanggung rasa sakit dalam dadamu memutuskan untuk menghampiri malaikat kecilmu. Jawaban yang kau terima tidak mengagetkan karena sejujurnya kau sudah tahu dari awal rasa apa itu, tapi tetap menolak mengakuinya. Malaikat kecilmu tersenyum padamu, membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan sekali lagi karena dadamu serasa hampir meledak melihat senyuman itu. Malaikatmu tersenyum makin lebar dan memelukmu. Kau tak kuasa untuk menolaknya dan dengan ragu memeluknya kembali.

Your love to him unknowingly grew as the flowers bloomed brightly. "I don't know about love, and I don't know how to love…"

*-*.777.*-*

_Kau menghela napas panjang; kekesalan jelas dalam suaramu. Kau melontarkan sebuah 'Che' lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Kau sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tekanan dan rasa sakit dalam dadamu. Kau ingin melepaskan semuanya, seluruh rasa sakit dan… sesuatu yang lain yang terus kau rasakan semenjak kau pertama bertemu dengannya. Kau tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain karena yang kau pedulikan hanyalah dirimu sendiri, dan mungkin dia juga…_

_Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kau tiba di depan rumahnya. Sebuah desah napas yang ragu keluar dari bibirmu dan kau menekan bel. Dari dalam, terdengar suaranya yang familiar di telingamu berteriak, 'Ya, sebentar!' dan langkah kaki terburu-buru. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan berhenti mendadak saat melihatmu berada di depan pintu rumahnya._

_Kau pun, merasa jantungmu kembali berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Kau melihatnya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum._

"_Hiruma-san, ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari. Ada apa?" tanyanya padamu dengan nada hangat. Kau harus mengalihkan pandanganmu ke samping untuk menjawab karena kau tidak mau ia melihat wajahmu yang mungkin menunjukkan perasaanmu yang kalut._

"_Aku perlu bicara denganmu," ucapmu tegas walaupun kau sedang bimbang dalam hati._

_Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengijinkanmu masuk. Kau menarik napas tanpa suara dan melangkah masuk. Malaikatmu mengajakmu masuk ke kamarnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada teman-temannya yang lain. Kau mengikuti dengan langkah berat. Entah kenapa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang kali ini…_

"_Nah, Hiruma-san," katanya saat kalian sudah duduk dengan nyaman, "apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"_

_Kau berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Chibi…" kau memulai dengan suara lirih, "aku tidak tahu kenapa… tapi, setiap kali aku melihatmu tersenyum hangat, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak, dan setiap kali aku melihatmu tersenyum sedih, dadaku serasa ditusuk seribu jarum. Aku sudah muak dengan hal ini. Aku ingin kau menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini."_

_Kau memandang mata coklatnya yang sedikit melebar saat mendengar kata-katamu dengan dingin. Kau lalu memandangnya dengan bingung saat ia tertawa kecil. "Apa yang lucu?"_

_Malaikatmu memandangmu dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum sendu. "Tak kusangka kau bisa merasakannya juga…" ucapnya dengan suara pelan. Kau memandangnya dan ia tersenyum lebih lebar. _"I love you…"_ bisiknya padamu. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan memelukmu. Kau terdiam, lalu dengan ragu memeluknya kembali._

*-*.777.*-*

Musim semi berganti menjadi musim panas, dan hubungan kalian menjadi semakin tak karuan. Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan anggota klubmu dan kau menelantarkannya. Kau tahu kalau ia sedih, ia takut kau tak lagi mencintainya, dan kau tahu kalau hatinya hancur perlahan-lahan setiap kali kau menolak untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tidak melakukan apa pun, karena kau terlalu keras kepala.

But… your cold hearted actions made his heart crumble slowly. "The guilt is eating me from inside…"

*-*.777.*-*

"_Hiruma-san…" bisiknya sedih di saat jarang kalian bersama. Kau tak memandang matanya, takut untuk melihat kenyataan yang ada di sana. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya, membuat matanya berair. "Pandang mataku, Hiruma-san…"_

_Kau tak mendengarnya dan dengan keras kepala tetap memandang ke arah yang lain. Dari ujung matamu, kau melihatnya melangkah mendekatimu dan ia memelukmu erat. "Apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Hiruma-san? Kalau iya, tolong beritahu aku supaya aku bisa memperbaikinya…"_

_Kau memandangnya sekilas dan melihat ekspresi tersiksanya. Kau kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu, tak menjawab pertanyaan dan permintaan malaikatmu. _'Bukan kau yang salah… tapi aku…'_ pikirmu dengan emosi yang bergejolak. Kau tak tahu kenapa, tapi kau merasa seakan pita suaramu terputus. Kau tak sanggup mengatakan apapun pada malaikatmu yang perlahan menitikkan air mata. _'Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Hibur dia, tenangkan dia!'_ marahmu pada dirimu sendiri._

_Kau kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, berbalik dan berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apa pun. Kau mengacuhkan rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti dadamu setiap kali kau melihat ekspresi sedih dan tersakitinya. Ia memanggil namamu dalam tangisnya, namun kau terus saja berjalan sambil menggeretakkan gigimu untuk menahan rasa sakit dalam dadamu._

'Aku memang tak pantas berada di sisimu…'

*-*.777.*-*

Musim panas berlalu tanpa kau bertemu dengannya lebih dari 3 kali, dan tanpa terasa, musim gugur sudah hampir tiba. Hubunganmu dengannya tak lagi dapat disebut atas dasar cinta, walau malaikatmu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya meski kau terus menyakitinya. Hari pertama musim gugur dimana daun-daun mulai menguning dan mengering menjadi hari terakhir kalian bersama. Ia memutuskan hubungannya denganmu karena tak lagi kuasa menanggung rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Kau tak berkata apa pun dan meninggalkannya yang kembali menangis.

*-*.777.*-*

_Kau berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah kau hapal di luar kepala menuju sebuah taman tempat dimana kau dan malaikatmu sering bertemu saat kalian masih bersama. Kau merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari penentu hubungan kalian yang tak karuan. Kau menarik napas dalam dan menguatkan hatimu untuk menghadapinya yang sudah 2 minggu tak kau temui._

"_Hiruma-san…" sapanya dengan suara lirih ketika kau sampai di taman itu. Kau tak berani memandang matanya karena takut. Takut kau akan melihat kebencian di sana. Takut kau akan melihat kemarahan di sana. Takut kau tidak akan melihat cintanya. Walau kau tahu kau pantas menerimanya…_

"_Aku di sini. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyamu blak-blakan. Kau tak ingin memperlama pertemuan ini, karena hatimu serasa tersayat-sayat tiap kali kau bertemu dengannya. Perasaan bersalahmu padanya yang makin lama makin menumpuk menambah ketidaknyamananmu._

"_Aku... sudah memikirkan tentang hubungan kita…" ia memutus ucapannya dan menarik napas panjang. Kau menutup matamu, kau sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau mempunyai hubungan dengan orang dingin sepertimu yang bahkan tak mempedulikannya? Kau tahu, dia sudah terlalu lama tersakiti olehmu, dan kau tak melakukan apapun untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Karena itu, kau akan menerima semua keputusannya, karena kau merasa kau tak pantas memilikinya yang begitu murni seperti malaikat._

"_Aku merasa, sebaiknya kita berpisah saja…" ucapnya lirih, mata coklatnya yang indah mulai berair. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya, namun ia gagal. Air mata mengalir__ deras__ dari matanya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mencintaiku…" ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan._

_Kau membuka matamu dan memandangnya. Seribu jarum kembali menusuk jantungmu begitu kau melihat wajah menangisnya. Kau menggeretakkan gigimu untuk menahan diri melakukan apapun. Kau tak lagi berhak menyentuhnya sekarang, tidak, kau bahkan tak punya hak menyentuhnya dari awal._

"_Jadi…" lanjut malaikatmu dengan suara tercekat, "Selamat tinggal, Hiruma-san…" ucapnya dengan senyum penuh kepedihan karena harus mengucapkan hal itu pada orang yang paling dicintainya. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu, berbalik dan berjalan pergi darinya yang patah hati._

'Ini lebih baik dari pada kau terus tersakiti olehku, selamat tinggal... Sena, malaikatku…'

**The End**

Me: Lame, lame, lame. Damn, damn, damn. Argh! *seteres*

Anywho, tolong review supaya saya tahu kesalahan-kesalahan saya.

Flame will be used to light Tsuna's gloves and heat up my room. LOLz.


End file.
